Problem: Last week, Ben and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Omar to time them with a stopwatch. Ben sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 80.99 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 45.33 seconds. How much faster was Emily than Ben in seconds?
To find how much faster Emily was than Ben, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ben's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ Emily was 35.66 seconds faster than Ben.